Zero's Partner
by TheAnimeFanatic
Summary: [Contains spoilers for the anime] Isabelle Spade is your average Day Class student. She attends her classes and helps out on the Disciplinary Committee. But her past is shocking and tragic to most who here about it. She's an orphan who now lives at Cross Academy. She doesn't remember anything before her parents' death, and very little after that...full Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

"Zero!" I yelled, my gun held out in front of me, ready to be fired. "I think I heard something!"

Zero Kiryu walked up next to me, his gun held out in front of him. He slowly approached whatever was making the sound in the bushes, stopping about two yards away.

"You do realize this could be some kind of small animal, right?" he asked me, shaking his hair from his face.

"Better safe than sorry," I shrugged. Zero rolled his eyes and looked back at the now still bush.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gone-" He was cut off by my gun, shooting in the opposite direction.

"What did you do?" he yelled, turning fast. He looked shocked when he saw me, gun in hand, kneeling down to a pile of dust.

"A Level E," I said. "I could tell."

I could never mistake the look of a Level E vampire. Their faces are always so horrifying and eyes bulging. Level E's are vampire's who have gone pretty much insane. They are too wrapped up in trying to find blood that they don't really care what happens around them. Only vampires who were made into a vampire by purebloods gradually fall to Level E, meaning former humans. Zero and I are Vampire Hunters. We are sent out to destroy the Level E's, before they hurt someone.

"Let's get back to the academy," I said. I stood and tucked my gun away, and then started back toward Cross Academy, where Zero and I attended school in the Day Class.

"Hold up, Isabelle," Zero said, and I stopped and turned to face him.

"Why? What is it?" I asked, not sure if I should just be curious right now or on alert.

"Let's just, hang back for today," he said.

"We can't. One, we don't have a note, and two-" he held out his hand, telling me to stop, so I did. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"We have an assignment," he said, waving the paper in the air. "We'll tell the headmaster that that was where we went."

"Wait," I said, a little confused. "Did you say, "We"?"

"Yup. I guess the council finally wants to see what you're capable of." Zero said, and a look crossed his face that appeared to be almost a smile.

I smiled at him. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

We walked through the city and straight to the abandoned part of town, where most Level E sightings, including this one, took place.

All the buildings that hadn't yet collapsed were cracked and filthy, but surprisingly sturdy. Zero stopped walking once we were out of sight from the people in the city.

"Alright," he said, turning to face me, "you cover the left side, and I'll take the right. Don't kill any vampires that aren't the one we are looking for, unless they attack you, got it?"

"Got it!" I said, saluting. He rolled his eyes and ran to his side of the abandoned town.

I put down my arm and headed for my side. It was quiet; the only sounds were my footsteps and the wind.

I pulled out my gun, just in case I found the Level E before Zero did, and held it out in front of me. I walked slowly and as quietly as I could, listening for strange noises.

Then I heard what sounded like footsteps running closer to me from just around the corner. I flattened myself against the wall, and waited. The footsteps stopped, and I looked over to see a woman in a long black dress, looking at the ground.

I held out my gun. "Excuse me, miss," I said, "but what are you doing here?"

She didn't respond. Instead she walked toward me, stopping only a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" I tried again.

"Looking for children to play with," she answered. Suddenly, she raised her head and looked straight at me, and I saw her glowing red eyes. She smiled, and I saw her vampire fangs. Now I had to figure out if she was a Level E.

"Well, you definitely won't find any children around here," I said, patiently waiting for her to act.

"Oh?" she said, stepping forward. "I think I just did." Then, she pounced. She was moving too fast for me to shoot, so I just tried to dodge her. After a few minutes, she caught me.

"You look like a fine tasting girl," she said. Obviously, she could talk, which probably meant she was more of a Level D ½ then a Level E. Then she bit deeply into my neck, gulping my blood as fast as she could.

I managed to stay conscious, but I was too weak to pull the trigger on my gun. It fell to the ground, and landed right in front of my feet.

"Zero!" I screamed. The woman covered my mouth, but it didn't really matter. I wouldn't have been able to scream again anyway.

The woman suddenly let go, and I fell to the ground. Zero had grabbed her by the hair, and had his gun pointed at her head.

Surprisingly, she didn't fight back. "Do it," she said. "I don't want to hurt people anymore." With that, Zero shot her, and she turned to dust.

Zero's attention then turned to me. Neither of us knew how I was still awake, and neither of us cared. That wasn't important. Zero saw the blood on my neck, and his eyes turned the same color as the Level E's. He ignored his pain the best he could, and carried me back to Cross Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole way back to the academy, Zero fought the pain he was feeling inside. Zero was gradually falling to a Level E vampire, and had been ever sense he and his family were attacked by a pureblood vampire. Ever sense then, he'd been working hard to be a great vampire hunter. He now has a goal to destroy all pureblood vampires, and I have decided to help him.

I don't remember much about my past. I remember I was attacked by a vampire almost eleven years ago, and nothing before that. My memories after that are pretty fuzzy, and I don't really remember much of anything before the orphanage I was placed in. I lived there for a long time, but no one seemed to want me. I ran away and ended up at Cross Academy, where the headmaster found me and let me attend, after hearing my story.

I surprisingly stayed conscious the entire time Zero was running. He glanced down at me occasionally, and screamed in pain and frustration several times.

Zero sneaked in the back door of the academy, and ran up to the headmaster's office. He opened the door without knocking and walked in, me still in his arms, too weak to move.

The headmaster stood quickly and told Zero to lay me on the couch. Zero did as he was told, then rushed out of the room, before his vampire senses took over completely.

The headmaster looked at me, and looked surprised when he learned I was conscious. "How on Earth?" he asked.

I couldn't respond. I could only blink, and even that took some effort.

Headmaster Cross put a bandage on my neck to help stop the bleeding, then walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed and waited.

"Yes, this is the headmaster," he said, the silence. "Yes, could you send Yori over here please?" Silence. "Thank you," then he hung up.

He walked back over to me and closed my eyes. "You should be unconscious. You know that, right?"

I tried to nod, but failed miserably. I heard a knock on the door, the door creak open, and then a gasp.

"Yori," the headmaster said. "Please find Zero and tell him to head over to the Night Class dormitories. The smell of blood has probably gotten them all worked up."

"Yes, Headmaster," Yori said, and then ran out of the room. I heard the door close behind her.

I couldn't sleep, so I opened my eyes. Headmaster Cross saw me and sighed. "How are you awake?"

I shook my head slightly, which also turned out to be an epic fail, then sighed.

"Try to sleep, alright?" he said. I followed his orders and closed my eyes. My heart was pumping too fast for me to sleep, but I pretended to sleep so the headmaster wouldn't fuss.

I could hear the commotion coming from the Night Class. Dang, they're loud! I thought. Did my blood smell that good to them?

It began to rain a few minutes later, and the sound of raindrops on the roof drowned out the voices of the Night Class.

The Night Class at Cross Academy has a secret that not many people know. It is made up of only vampires. They have classes at night while the Day Class students, human, sleep. It can be complicated, though, and Zero, Yori and I are on the Disciplinary Committee. We help keep the Night Class's secret hidden from the Day Class, and Sometimes protect the Day Class from the Night Class, and occasionally vice versa.

The rain was soothing, and I eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in my dorm room, which I was lucky enough to have to myself since I started school here late. I looked around at the familiar surrounding, and for the first time, I realized how dull the room was. The sheets on the bed were white, there was a dresser in one corner and a closet in another and the walls had nothing hanging on them besides a full body mirror by the door, making them look boring. _I really have to do something about this,_ I thought.

I got out of bed, and slowly made my way to the door. I felt a lot better, and before I left the room I noticed it was daylight. That meant I had either slept for around twenty-four hours or only a few hours. I saw my reflection in the mirror as I turned back toward the door. I still had a bandage on my neck and the collar of my shirt was stained with blood. I walked over to the dresser and changed clothes.

I walked back over to the door and opened it. I left the room and walked to the headmaster's office. By the time I arrived, I felt completely fine and like my old self. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Headmaster Cross said.

I opened the door and walked into the room, realizing I had no idea why I was there.

When the headmaster looked up and noticed it was me who had knocked, he looked shocked. But as quickly as the look had appeared, it vanished.

I then noticed Zero was standing in the room, looking at me with no expression on his face. He knew me too well to be shocked by anything. But why was the headmaster so surprised by me coming to his office?

"Headmaster?" I asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 45 minutes," he said softly.

_Wow. 45 minutes of sleep after so much blood loss? And I feel perfectly fine now, how? _I was speechless.

"Well," Zero said, "as long as you're feeling better, I got some news from the council for you."

I stared at him. _Not now, _I thought.

"They say they were really impressed by you bravery, but-"

"They hated that I didn't kill her when I first found out she was a vampire?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I was following your orders!" I exploded in anger. "When she attacked me, she was moving too fast for me to aim and shoot her. When she grabbed me, she held my arms so tight to my sides that I couldn't move them. Then she bit me and drank me as fast as she could, so after a few seconds, I couldn't even hold my gun. I was surprised I was able to yell for you."

I know," Zero said, "and I told them that, but they want you to go out and try again in a few months, after you've had some more training."

"Then train me, Zero," I said. "I'm your partner to the end, right?"

He looked toward the ground, and then nodded.

"Then teach me. I feel fine. I'm pretty sure I've already been excused from the rest of today's classes." Then I looked toward the headmaster, who had been watching our arguement. "Right?"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and simply nodded.

"See?" I said, my attention back on Zero. "Let's go."

"Isabelle," the headmaster spoke up. "I think you should be resting instead of practicing."

"Why?" I asked. "I'm fine, see? I feel as good as new. Why do you want me resting so much? You're not the nurse."

"No, but I am your adopted father, and I'm telling you, you need to rest."

"But-" _But your not my father! _I almost yelled. Instead I said, "Can I at least go on patrol tonight?"

"We'll see," Headmaster Cross said. "For now, you should be in bed."

I stormed out of the room. Halfway to my dorm room, I realized Zero was behind me.

"What?" I asked, not turning to face him.

He walked up to me, stopping right beside me, and said, "We'll do our patrols, then I'll train you some more. Deal?"

I looked at him. His face told me he wasn't kidding, and I was ecstatic. "Deal!" I said with a huge smile.

"I'll get you from your room around 8, so we can guard the Day Class during the switch, then we'll make our rounds, and then we'll start training."

I wanted to hug him, so I did.

"Thank you," I said, and he hugged me back.

"No problem. Think of it as an apology for getting to you so late."

I smiled at him as I broke our hug. "See you at eight!" I called as I ran down the hall toward my room, where I would read or study until eight, or maybe sleep. Sometimes I hated being in the Day Class because of the stupid sun. But I'd rather put up with the sun then the vampires.

I got to my room, set a book on the table next to me, and went to sleep.


End file.
